


Back Where We Belong

by CycloneRachel



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Coda for Green Lanterns #31, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for the "Out of Time" arc, the reunion we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: 5 100-word drabbles, for the inevitable Kaja and Ginger reunion and the aftermath of "Out of Time"





	Back Where We Belong

Kaja is shaking, silently, from the time she sees the other Green Lanterns in their transparent coffins to when she’s finally taken back home to Yod-Colu. She walks back to her old apartment in silence, past everyone who used to yell at her. And even then, it doesn’t quite feel like home anymore.

No- home is the eyes of the woman staring back at her when she opens the door, and the eyes of the cat lovingly looking up at her as well.

She sees them both, and feels a sense of peace, and she can’t hug them soon enough.

~

“I didn’t think you were coming home.” Ginger says. “It’d been so long; I hadn’t heard from you…”

“There wasn’t much time to communicate.” Kaja answers, the cat jumping in between them as Ginger sets her computer down to look at her girlfriend, sit sideways next to her with one hand on her face. “Between training- on a planet completely outside this solar system, didn’t expect that- and then going off to fight…yeah.”

Ginger hesitates to ask. “What was the fight like?”

Kaja turns, wraps both arms around her, and Ginger knows she won’t be able to answer that question.

~

“So, are there any cute girls out there, in space?”

Kaja gives her an almost-teasing smile, and Ginger has to smile with her. She thinks of Jessica and her encouragement, Alitha with her strength and honor (even though they fought, Kaja has to respect that), Jan-Al with her faith, even Calleen in a strange way.

“Mmmm…” Kaja says, considering it momentarily. “Maybe. But just between you and me, you’re the most beautiful girl I know.”

“Is that why you date me?”

“Not the only reason. But you knew that already.”

Ginger kisses her nose, and Kaja giggles.

“Yeah. I did.”

~

“What are you gonna tell your mom?”

Kaja stares at her.

“What do you mean?”

“About- you know- the ring. You don’t have it anymore, so I guess that means you’re out of a job again.”

They’re close together on the couch now, holding each other, and Kaja turns to kiss the side of Ginger’s face.

“Yeah, but…something about this whole experience got me to start thinking, about the future.” Kaja says. “If I’m worthy enough for one of the greatest weapons created so far in the universe… I dunno, maybe it was a sign that I should start trying.”

~

“Do you ever want to go back?”

This time, Kaja doesn’t say anything.

“Back to…wherever you trained.” Ginger says. “Back to being a Green Lantern. Do you miss it?”

Kaja holds both of Ginger’s hands in hers.

“Not as much as I missed you.” She answers. There’s a new hardness in her voice, a sincerity, and it surprises both of them. “I…was around others, but I was alone. And scared. And we had to face an enemy that we weren’t even done training to fight…”

“I understand.” Ginger says. “And I missed you, too.”

“I don’t want to leave again.”


End file.
